school_girls_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Activities
Activities are things you can do in School Girls Simulator. The activities include clubs, murder, zombie fighting, attending class, interacting with students, missions, riding vehicles, zip gliding. Some people even make creative films using the app. Clubs The protagonist can join any club by talking to a club leader. Club leaders wear red armbands with Japanese text. At club time (14:30/2:30) NPCs will walk to their club, and if the player is in that club can join in, even if they're not in the club. There are 11 clubs available, their locations and their members are as follows: Murder and zombie-fighting The player can find weapons at the front gate that can be used to kill any NPC. Killing any NPC besides zombies can get the player in trouble with the Council, Teachers, or Sakura. The player can also give a pistol to their classmates to get the classmates to help you kill zombies. NPC's cannot kill other NPC's except for Sakura, Bad Boy, and Bad Girl, but only if they are chasing the player. If a classmate becomes a zombie and you heal them using the anti-zombie liquid or Naoko, they will say "What?" indicating they do not remember anything from when they were a zombie. If Naoko heals the zombified Protagonist, the Protagonist will say the same line. Killing People If you start trying to kill an NPC in front of another NPC, they will always notice. * If that NPC is a student, they will either run away to escape, warn the teachers or to chase after and try to stop you. * If that NPC is a teacher, they will chase after you. If they reach you successfully, they will arrest you and it will be game over. * If that NPC is Sakura (police), they will hunt you down and try to kill you. They have guns and a helicopter which they use. Sometimes they will call reinforcements, other Sakuras, to the fight. The text will show up on the screen indicating if you have been noticed and if the NPC is doing anything to stop you. You can prevent this by carrying an NPC to an isolated area and killing them there. Burying Bodies If an NPC sees a dead body but did not see you actually kill them in person, they will run over, be distressed and bury the body. You can bury the body yourself by going to the garden behind the gym. Pick up a shovel from the shed, go to one of the plots and dig until the next action changes from 'Dig' to 'Fill'. Drag the body in before you continue, and 'Fill' until the plot is refilled. The body should no longer be visible. (There is currently a glitch where burying Sakura will result in her standing upright over the plot instead. Do not fear, for she remains dead.) Attending class You can still elect to be a normal student in the game. If you click the button that says Auto Mode in setup, your character will move automatically and act like a normal NPC, attending classes and walking around the school. You can also attend class without Auto Mode by clicking X when you are near the seat in the class. If you sit through the class till the end, your intelligence will increase by 5. Teachers pay attention to students' intelligence levels and when met in the principal's room will often mention which student has the highest or lowest intelligence by stating "(Student's name) is the highest/lowest academic ability." This is a list of the classes that occur in the game. Each class lasts 30 in-game minutes. * Normal Classes (attend a normal classroom with a teacher in it) * Cooking * Karate * Swimming * Tennis * Music * Soccer * Gardening * Physical Measure (go to the infirmary and measure your height/weight) Protagonists' Classroom The protagonists' home classroom is situated on the second floor in the room closest to the entrance gate of the school and has the number 3-3 outside the innermost door. You can check if it is the correct classroom by going to the blackboard - it is the only classroom with an option to draw on the board, and also has a lighter on the floor nearby. You can also teleport here by using the Setup Menu. School Timetable * School begins at 7:00. * Freetime occurs between every class and is the same duration as a class (30 in-game minutes). * Lunchtime starts at 12:00 and ends at 13:00. NPCs usually take this time to go to the cafeteria, burger shop or maid cafe. * Sanity Time starts at 14:30 and lasts approximately a minute (this just involves cleaning up the classroom). * Club time starts at 14:31 and lasts till 18:00. * School ends at 18:00. Interactions with Other Characters Players are allowed to interact with all NPCs. This can be done by going close enough to an NPC for a list of options to be displayed and pressing the corresponding control button. Basic Interactions: Talk (Press A) * This option opens once every 60 seconds for students and once every 75 seconds for teachers. Selecting it will open a second option screen, where you can increase/decrease evaluation points. If the NPC has already spoken with another NPC, you will need to wait another 60 seconds. * If your eval points with a character exceed 150, this is indicated by the presence of floating hearts around you and the character when you approach them. Follow me (Press B) The character will follow you around wherever you go, but will not be able to partake in certain activities with you (eg going down a slide). Exceptions below: * If they follow you to the beach, they will change into swimwear and relax on the sand. They will additionally be able to do the following things with you, only if they are your lover: * Get on the same vehicle (bike/car/motorbike/etc) * Sleep in your bed with you * Sit on the same seat (if it's a double seat), or sit on the floor at the same time. * Crouch at the same time as you. If you crouch at the same time, an option comes up where you can straddle the other character and ride them around (however, this is currently prone to glitching them into the ground). Carry (Press R) * You can carry the character around. This does not prevent your ability to do other activities (picking up other objects/using weapons/riding vehicles/etc). Press A to drop them again wherever you want. Info (Press L) A list shows up on-screen displaying: * Character name * Character number, class and club * Intelligence, power, HP, hunger, pee and oxygen levels * Money and emotion values * Who they like the most and how many eval points they have with them * Who the hate the most and how many eval points they have with them * Who likes them the most and how many eval points they have with them * Who dislikes them the most and how many eval points they have with them * Total eval points and average eval points per character they have interacted with * Current eval points with you * Distance from you (useful for keeping track of where they are) * State (what they are doing/where they are at) Interactions with the Y Button There are more interactions you can perform by pressing on the Y button, even when you are not close enough to an NPC for an action to show up. * Follow me (Press X): Same function as asking a character to follow you except it calls all NPCs in the area to follow you. NPCs will refuse to follow you if their eval points with you are less than 50. * Call (Press A): Call out to characters in the area, they will come to your location. * Byebye (Press B): Say bye to other characters. It stops characters from following you. * Dance (Press L): Dance. Other characters will join in if they are your lover. Further NPC Interactions You can get two NPCs to confess to each other. You can also give items to other NPCs to get them to fight zombies with you. If you perform an action with your lover such as kissing, hugging, confessing, or dancing, if there are other NPCs nearby they will come to watch and say "Wow". If you kiss your lover and there is a teacher nearby, you will be arrested (damn). This also applies to if other NPCs kiss each other near a teacher. You can recheck an NPC's order when they order food. They will repeat what they have ordered. Missions The game provides goals that you can complete to receive a monetary award. Press on Mission in the top bar to see what missions are available. Once you claim them, you cannot redo the mission to get the reward, even if you begin a new game. You can redeem your reward by going to the principal's office (first room when you enter the school via its main entrance). The principal sits at the front of the room on a separate table. If you have completed more than one mission, you do not choose which reward you get first. The principal gives them to you in numerical order. Riding Vehicles There are numerous in-game vehicles you can ride to get around faster. If you get hit by one of these vehicles, you will lose health. Inversely, other characters lose health if you can run into their hitbox successfully. Zip Gliding If the protagonist goes to the bottom of the mountains and presses A on the end of the cable line, they will glide up the mountain. Currently, the player will sit while gliding, but hopefully, there will be an actual animation for it soon. Animals There are several in-game animals you can interact with. If you drop a sea creature on the beach, it will roll and attempt to make its way back into the sea.